


【维勇】栀子花飘香（《百年孤独》番外）

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox





	【维勇】栀子花飘香（《百年孤独》番外）

你相信来世么？

——  
1  
未拧紧的水龙头漏出一滴砸在池子里，在寂静的夜晚显得格外突兀。

时针指向凌晨三点，躺在床上的人翻了个身，决定如果十五分钟后还不能入睡就放弃今晚的休息，去把论文打完。

这是维克托今年第二十一次失眠。

他去过医院，可老教授说这年轻人的健康状况百里挑一。

其实没什么要紧的，不过是白天稍稍倦怠一些，却也不至于影响生活，男人自己也就不去在意它了。倒是他的一些朋友们对此上心，也有人调侃过：

“你的作息就像吸血鬼。”

这话曾让他觉得别扭，可是看看自己的湛蓝色眸子，再把手放在胸膛上感受自己的真切心跳，就能知道刚刚不过是过度敏感了。

维克托没有宗教信仰，对于上帝和恶魔称不得信，但是如果有人拿出确凿的证据来证明这二者的存在，他也不会觉得太过惊奇。

就像去年，他曾同一位莫名出现漂浮在自己窗外的神秘男人交谈，那男人隔着窗帘问了自己很多问题，最后轻笑一声：

“传说竟然是真的。”

随即便失了意识，再醒来时已躺在床上，天色大亮。

他百分百确信那晚的事是真实发生，不仅因为他枕边莫名出现了一枚十字架，更因为他对自己了解：

维克托他从不做梦。

2  
勇利却经常做梦。

二十几年里，他的睡眠没有一次是完全安稳的，只要躺在床上阖上双眼，那个无止歇的奇异梦境就会上演。

那梦里有两个男人。

一位有着勇利这辈子所见的最俊美容颜，他留着好似明月的银白色短发，湛蓝色，或者偶尔会变成血红色的眸子总在暗夜中闪烁。形状姣好的唇可以吐出最美好的情话和最残忍的拒绝，开口，甘醇的低沉声线好像仲夏夜里奏响的大提琴。苍白的右手无名指上戴了枚金色戒指，轻搭上沙发背，在壁炉火苗的光亮下与阴沉豪华的房间融成了一幅典雅的油画，神色寂寥，四下荒芜。

另一位从身形上推断要小男人几岁，黑色的碎发柔软顺滑。

勇利看不清他的脸，只能隐约在心里勾勒他的轮廓，应该是位挺清秀的青年，但是再俊朗一些也不会奇怪。

他们是一对恋人。

男人眼中的寂寞只有在看见青年时才肯消退，转而变为无尽的欣喜和爱恋。

真好啊。

梦醒的勇利躺在床上嘟囔了一句。

3  
维克托是天才，被整个院系的人羡慕嫉妒，而天才总归是要有些不为人知的怪癖。

其实也算不上是怪癖，不过是别人大脑放空的时候爱想纤腰长腿的气质美人，而他却总想着一位青年。

素未相识却熟悉到灵魂里。

他曾经请就读美院的朋友帮忙画像，说青年有柔软的黑色短发，玫瑰粽色的眸子，小而上翘的鼻翼和流畅白皙的脖颈。女孩子画得一点不差，却频频被否，在尝试了十几次后终于放弃，将所有的废弃品塞给维克托，拿着画夹离开了画室。

男人看着一地的画像，每一幅都像他心里的青年，又每一幅都差点什么。

4  
勇利是个普通人，普通到扔进人群里就很难再找出来了。

但是他也有些方面是不普通的，比如说都已经二十四却还没有过情感经历。

他以对身边的女孩子无感为由搪塞着好奇的朋友，但事实是

——他爱上了梦里的男人

而男人却深爱着他的青年，有多少次，他们十指紧扣地在深夜里漫步，一起坐在自家花园的长椅上听夜莺歌唱。青年抬起头看广袤深邃的天空，卷曲的睫毛接住莹白的月光再溶进眸子。他不知道男人总爱侧过身，目光从远处移回，柔情满溢地停留在自己脸上，凝视着掉落进星星的眼睛。

勇利却亲眼目睹了这一切，目睹了自己所爱的男人，是如何深爱着别人。

也目睹了男人和他唇舌相交缠绵不分，黏腻到空气都无从插足，听见青年用因高潮而变了调的嗓音动情地喊着爱人的名字，自己一辈子都不敢奢求念出的名字：

“维克托——”

醒来后，看着濡湿的床单，抬手，脸颊一片冰凉。

5  
如果不是因为米拉，维克托这辈子都不会想到要去日本的这样一个小城。

那天，男人不死心地又去找她，因为刚刚又想到青年一个特征，说不定会对作画有帮助。他刚进了画室，就看见米拉正坐在窗前画一副水彩，画板的左上角夹了张照片，古旧的街道两旁是一树树的樱花，粉的、白的，都开得正好。

“米拉！这是哪儿的照片？”

“日本的，具体哪里我也不知道……你去问雅科夫，他给我的。”

维克托辗转多人，运用了平民所能用到的一切现代科技最终是得到了照片的拍摄地点：日本的长谷津，一个过了气的小旅游城市。

男人只拎了一个箱子就登上飞机，拥抱了气急败坏的导师，只留下这么一句话：

“必须去，那一定是我曾错过的地方。”

6  
如果不是因为那些梦，勇利这辈子都不会想到要什么招呼都不打，就直飞去伦敦。

在他的梦里，空气阴冷而潮湿，层层的雾霭之下隐匿了一场背德的爱情。舞会上人们推杯换盏，高谈阔论，从他们的言语中青年一点点拼凑出时代的模样，惊诧地发现这竟然有迹可循，像极了百年前的英国。

财富、文明和爱情，血腥、野蛮而不顾一切。

他匆匆编了个理由就登上飞机，想起来都佩服自己这一次说谎的能力，在父母面前都丝毫没露出破绽。直到飞机起飞穿进云层，身子和心一起放松下来时，青年才对身旁的一位和蔼妇人吐露了真相：

“我想去那里，看看我无望的爱人。”

7  
当维克托第一脚踏在这片土地上时，就知道自己这一次终于找对了方向。

小镇并不繁华，甚至可以说有几分冷清，当地人倒是不错，没让这位在异国他乡的游客感觉这地方冷漠。他们用英语交流，还帮忙引路，把这位帅气的外国客人送到小镇唯一现存的温泉旅馆里。

男人看着站在门口热情迎接自己夫妇，妇人依旧笑意盈盈，他们一如既往的温和、宽厚而通情达理。不知怎的，维克托不敢直视他们的眼睛，心里翻涌着，很想对两人说一句抱歉。

即使自己根本不知道，到底曾经做错了什么。

8  
勇利不后悔来到这个地方，即使这让他的痛苦又深了几分。

下了飞机，灰蒙的尘雾已随历史散去，现在的天气晴朗而寒冷。青年茫然地走在留存完整的古老街道上，风吹过来，刺得脸上一阵一阵发疼，眼角又干又涩。他是从未来过这里的，也没有什么英伦情节，可现在孤身一人被搁置在这座创造了无数历史又被时代淹没的城市里，竟觉得有些恍如隔世。

时差还倒不过来，下午，勇利选择睡在宾馆里，朦胧间似乎听见有钟声回响。  
这一次他睡得比往日都要熟，他又梦见了，男人与青年做出了最后的抉择，他们疯狂地亲吻彼此，恨不能融进对方的血肉之中，放纵的狂欢成为了痛苦的见证。  
勇利站在床边，像被钉在原地喉咙发紧地看着紧拥住青年的男人，他转过头来，用充满眷恋和爱意眼神凝视自己，喉结上下翻滚，声音因快感的余韵而有些沙哑：

“勇利。”

突然之间，地板塌陷，身子下坠，然后赤身裸体地跌落进柔软的大床，男人的手还紧紧箍在腰间，扭头看见床边的镜子，那赫然是自己的脸。

9  
可维克托还是没寻到自己心里的青年，白天他一遍遍地循着街道漫步，踩过了每一块砖石，看过了每一个景点，慢慢地摸透了这个小镇的短暂历史，比本地人还要清楚。

晚上他点一盘小菜，要一瓶烧酒。他惊讶于这又刺又辣的酒水竟然完美地合乎自己口味，更惊讶于这酒滑过喉咙时总撩得心一阵灼热，有种想哭的冲动。

老板娘似乎有些心疼这个心情低落的年轻人，那晚，她趁维克托回房间前建议他去看看深夜的樱花。

她领着男人走进庭院，月亮还半弯着却也足够明亮。皎洁银白的光落在一树樱花之上，娇嫩的花瓣泛起了柔和的光泽，像一团淡粉色的雾气萦绕，以为它是在夜色里美得朦胧，实际上却又那么嚣张而肆无忌惮，只消看上一眼便摄人心魄。花期已过大半，花自飘零地顺庭院的沟渠流走。维克托一点点走近那棵樱花树，俯身指尖拈起一片花瓣，恍惚间好像忆起有谁说过，要带自己来看夜樱。

老板娘好像个做错事的孩子，心虚地走回了旅馆，她不知道，为什么那个年轻人跪在一树夜樱之下，靠着树干哭得泪流满面，好像错过了许多重要的东西。

10  
勇利他突然不做梦了，再也不做了，似乎男人和自己的故事就那样走到了尽头，没有挽回的余地。

他只最后记得，在自己幸福生活的年岁里，男人孤寂而落寞的眼光只能爱抚地缠着照片里的人，然后在回忆中缱绻地笑了

青年痛恨自己的残忍，他为男人流的泪淌进心里，烧灼着自己的灵魂。

勇利没有力气去爱别人了。

他收拾收拾行李，准备回家。

在回到长谷津的一瞬间，青年闻到了一阵浓郁的花香，真奇怪，明明樱花香气是极淡。

11  
维克托还没有放弃他的青年，但他不知还能做些什么。

男人为了安抚老师决定先回俄罗斯一次，把事情都安排好了再回来，然后直接定居，即使自己再寻不到那位青年也要住在这里。

他把衣服一件件地塞进行李箱，要去赶下午的电车。

12  
勇利回家时看见姐姐和优子在兴奋地聊些什么，随口问了一句，才知道自己不在的日子里，旅馆住了位帅气的外国游客。

的确是可以让女孩子开心一下的事情。

青年却笑不出来，鞋还没换，抬头看见父亲急匆匆地从客房跑出来，手里攥着一个十字架吊坠，发现勇利就站在玄关忙喊着：

“勇利！客人的东西落下了！你快帮忙送一下，他说就站在第二个路口的樱花树下！”

他接过了吊坠和父亲用来联系客人的手机冲了出去，毕竟这不是第一次跑腿，而自己家的生意能存活至今也不是单凭了舒服的温泉。

13  
维克托站在树下，没由来的一股焦躁，似乎在迫切地期待着什么。

有这些天和他熟悉的女孩子赶过来送他，男人站在她们中间，解释着还会再回来，也仍不死心地询问着，有没有谁认识一位拥有玫瑰粽色眸子和柔软黑发的青年。

勇利很远就看见了一个男人站在樱花树下，又赶紧快跑了几步，然后忽地停下了脚步。

那就自己梦中的男人，分毫不差。

世界都静止了，风不再喧嚣，海浪停止了翻腾，海鸥被留在沙滩，吹落的花瓣悬在半空，青年只听得见剧烈的心跳，一下一下，和自己的脚步一起敲击着胸膛，在动脉中如金属般回响。

青年与男人的距离并不远，他却好像挤过了一个又一个世纪，穿过了繁杂空间的层层叠叠，越过了充满迷雾的时间海洋，又涉过万水千山，历尽百劫千难，苦苦地做了几千个哀婉的迷梦，才终于重新回到了他的身边，能和他一起迈过圆形坟冢，到达死亡的彼岸。

他真的走了好远好远，披荆斩棘，不敢驻足。

来到他面前，拨开身边的人，一把握住他的腕子拽了过来：

“你，还记得我么？”

花香渐浓，他突然想起，这是栀子花的味道。

维克托看着面前的青年，他扬起头凝视自己，细碎的阳光洒了进去，刹那间，二十年来执着的幻想与现实重合，万物复生在荒芜的原野上。  
对方有自己想到的柔软黑发、玫瑰棕色的瞳孔、小而上翘的鼻翼和流畅白皙的脖颈。也有自己根本没想到的：如清泉动人的声音、骨节分明的微凉手指、皮肤上的细小绒毛、青色跳动的血管、轻微颤抖的淡色嘴唇和一个自己拼尽全力在漫长的光阴里都不敢忘却、即使痛到心被片片割碎抖落仍舍不得放手的、钟爱一生的灵魂。

男人将青年拥入怀中，胸膛紧贴，心跳重合，契合得恰到好处，就好像在遥远的曾经亚当拥抱了夏娃，让自己失去的肋骨重回体内。

“当然，我仍然爱你。”

————  
你应当相信来世。

因为

爱能永生不死，撕裂孤独。

【END】


End file.
